Problem: Brandon has biked his bike for a total of $48$ kilometers since he started biking daily. He has been biking $6$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Brandon been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Brandon has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $48\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $48\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = 8\text{ days}$